


It's all about dogs

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: [Oikawa e Iwaizumi portano i loro cani a passeggiare nello stesso parco]Si era ritrovato a desiderare più volte che quella maledetta bestiaccia finisse sotto un camion, correndo sulle sue gambette ridicole. Nonostante tutto quando una domenica, aveva visto un immenso San Bernardo galoppare incontro al suo minuscolo cane-topo, il cuore di Oikawa aveva perso un battito al pensiero che quella bestia potesse smontarlo con una zampata.





	It's all about dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa OS doveva essere una PWP, ma alla fine di è trasformata in tutt’altro. Si parla di sesso, ci si nominano dei genitali, ma non molto altro. Se siete qui per il sesso, mi spiace deludervi ma non troverete granché.   
> Ci tengo a precisare che non ho mai posseduto cani, ma mi piacciono molto. In questa storia si parla spesso male dei chihuahua per esigenze di trama, non prendetemi sul serio, nessun cane è stato maltrattato durante la stesura di questa fanfiction.   
> Un’altra piccola parentesi riguarda i nomi dei cani: inizialmente il cane col nome stupido doveva essere quello di Oikawa (e così è stato), ma trovandomi davanti al bisogno di dare un nome anche alla cagna di Iwaizumi mi è venuto in mente Dean di Supernatural, che ogni tanto chiama baby la sua auto. Quindi ho deciso di chiamare così anche il cane di Iwaizumi. Forse è una cosa un po’ stupida, ma mi piacciono questi uomini virili che si inteneriscono e danno nomignoli alle cose (o agli animali) che amano. <3   
> Infine faccio presente che la storia non si cura troppo delle abitudini giapponesi: da quello che so non sono soliti avere cani grandi e, solitamente, le porte sono scorrevoli, in questa storia questi due dettagli vengono consapevolmente ignorati.   
> Ebbene grazie per aver dato una possibilità alla storia e buona lettura!

A Oikawa i cani non erano mai piaciuti. Abbaiavano, perdevano pelo e cercavano di ingropparsi le tue ginocchia mentre cercavi di guardare la televisione seduto sul divano.   
Quando sua sorella aveva acquistato un orribile chihuahua strabico, con gli occhi sporgenti e la lingua sempre fuori come se fosse perennemente in corso una crisi epilettica, Oikawa aveva arricciato il naso e l’aveva delicatamente spostato da sé con la punta della scarpa. Il piccolo demonio non si era dato per vinto e gli aveva urinato sui pantaloni.   
La beffa arrivò quando si scoprì che Takeru, il nipotino di Oikawa, era allergico ai cani. Sul momento Tooru aveva trovato la cosa molto divertente, ma poi si era reso conto di quale sarebbe stato l’esito. La prima reazione era stata “Non ci pensare neanche!”, ma, alla fine, sua sorella era riuscita a rifilarglielo.   
Oikawa si era ritrovato costretto a portare a casa un cagnetto delle dimensioni di un ratto, che rispondeva al nome di Tinkerbell, come il chihuahua di Paris Hilton, con annesso guinzaglio con gli strass.   
Aveva grugnito due giorni per il disappunto nel rendersi conto che doveva dargli da mangiare ogni santa sera e portarlo a sgranchire quelle quattro gambette tremanti almeno due volte al giorno. Che il clima fosse ostile o meno non cambiava il fatto che si dovesse alzare in anticipo per portarlo a espletare i suoi bisogni nel parchetto sotto casa. L’unica cosa che cambiava era che dovesse rincorrerlo per casa tentando di infilargli un cappottino rosa evidenziatore, quando faceva freddo.   
Per non menzionare la questione escrementi: ci aspettava che raccogliesse i ricordini di quella bestiaccia demoniaca (cosa che Oikawa si guardava ben dal fare, in barba al senso civico). Inoltre gli toccava trascinarlo via quando si metteva ad abbaiare ai cani più grossi di lui. Tinkerbell non si rendeva conto di avere le dimensioni di una pulce in un mondo di giganti e abbaiava a qualsiasi cosa si muovesse: alle scarpe di Oikawa, ai suoi giocattoli incastrati sotto il divano, ai camion e, ovviamente, agli altri cani. Una volta era stato costretto a sollevarlo da terra, tenendolo per il guinzaglio, e prenderlo tra le braccia mentre un labrador cercava di agguantarlo.   
Si era ritrovato a desiderare più volte che quella maledetta bestiaccia finisse sotto un camion, correndo sulle sue gambette ridicole. Nonostante tutto quando una domenica, aveva visto un immenso San Bernardo galoppare incontro al suo minuscolo cane-topo, il cuore di Oikawa aveva perso un battito al pensiero che quella bestia potesse smontarlo con una zampata.   
Nella zona di sgambamento cani, Tooru lasciava il suo ratto trottare libero se non c’erano altri cani con cui si potesse azzuffare. Quel pomeriggio, mentre giocava al cellulare ignorando Tinkerbell che abbaiava (abbaiava sempre, non è che si potesse prenderlo troppo sul serio), non si era accorto dell’entrata in campo di un nuovo giocatore. Quando l’aveva scorto il grosso animale era ormai arrivato addosso al suo chihuahua che abbaiava come un indemoniato, come al solito piuttosto inconsapevole delle sue microscopiche dimensioni.   
Nonostante tutto l’astio, come riflesso involontario non poté fare a meno di scattare in avanti cercando di arrivare al cagnolino prima che quella valanga canina lo investisse.   
I due cani si corsero incontro e, con suo grande stupore, si immobilizzarono un secondo prima di scontrarsi. Sfregarono i nasi e poi si misero a girare in circolo su loro stessi nel tentativo di annusarsi vicendevolmente il fondoschiena.   
Oikawa chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo respiro, rassicurato. A quanto pareva la buona stella di Tinkerbell l’aveva salvato anche questa volta da morte certa.   
Si voltò nel sentire dei passi concitati avvicinarsi e si trovò a guardare negli occhi uno sconosciuto dall’andatura decisa che gli rivolse un largo sorriso. Era incredibile come tra padroni di cani ci si sforzasse di essere amichevoli.   
Da quanto aveva adottato Tinkerbell, Oikawa aveva conosciuto, bene o male, tutte le vecchiette del quartiere, aveva fatto inavvertitamente colpo su tre o quattro ragazze, ma non aveva ancora incontrato un ragazzo della sua età.  
Il tizio che si stava avvicinando a lui era esattamente come Oikawa si aspetta il padrone di un cane forte come un San Bernardo: proprio un figo.   
“È una femmina” gli spiegò arrivandogli accanto e guardandolo di sfuggita, prima di riportare gli occhi sulla sua cagna dagli occhi tristi.   
Rimasero a guardarli mentre si rincorrevano, finché i due cani non si misero a fare ben altro. Oikawa arricciò il naso nel vedere Tinkebell che cercava di saltare sopra al San Bernardo con ben miseri risultati.   
Fu allora che lo sconosciuto parlò di nuovo “È sterilizzata” lo informò, con un altro sorriso.   
“Anche il mio, ma ci prova lo stesso” sbuffò Oikawa, lo spettacolo del suo ratto che cercava di ingravidare un cane sei volte più grande di lui era davvero deprimente.   
L’altro ridacchiò.   
Lo sconosciuto si chiamava Iwaizumi Hajime e in poco tempo non fu più uno sconosciuto.   
Iwaizumi aveva la sua stessa età e aveva chiamato la sua cagna Baby. Il suo cane si chiamava Baby. Baby. Un immenso San Bernardo. Baby.   
Quando Oikawa aveva ricevuto in dono lo sgraditissimo Tinkerbell aveva pensato che nessun cane potesse avere un nome più brutto, ebbene: si sbagliava.   
Iwaizumi era un tipo sportivo, di bella presenza e piuttosto virile, per come la vedeva Oikawa. Non solo il più interessante padrone di cane del circondario, ma anche il più interessante individuo che avesse incontrato nell’ultimo periodo. La sua cagna aveva due anni e lui la definiva la sua bambina oppure la sua signora. Oikawa trovava tutto ciò molto ridicolo, ma Iwaizumi riusciva a rimanere serio, credibile e particolarmente appetibile nonostante tutte quelle smancerie.   
In barba al fatto che, dopo dieci minuti di conoscenza, Oikawa stesse già fantasticando riguardo a cosa Iwaizumi nascondesse nelle mutande, stava comunque per prenderlo in giro per il nome che aveva rifilato alla sua cagna, anche se questo avrebbe potuto squalificarlo da tutti i giochi. Non fece però in tempo perché l’altro notò il guinzaglio di strass di Tinkerbell.  
Spiegare che quello fosse in realtà il cane di sua sorella e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di spendere dei soldi per acquistare un guinzaglio meno vistoso fu l’inizio di un racconto lungo.   
Oikawa spiegò che non gli piacevano gli animali, tantomeno i cani, in particolar modo i chihuahua, premurandosi di riferirsi sempre al proprio animale con l’appellativo il ratto.   
Il lunedì successivo Oikawa era uscito intenzionato a portare al parco il suo ratto pieno di strabismo e tremore per una mezzoretta al massimo, ma aveva finito per passarci quattro ore chiacchierando con Iwaizumi seduto sulla panchina.   
Martedì, mentre Tinkerbell e Baby si rotolavano nell’erba, era venuta fuori la questione escrementi. Iwaizumi non pareva volersi arrendere al fatto che Oikawa li ignorasse e aveva improvvisato una lezione che verteva su come fosse facile usare il sacchetto come guanto.   
Oikawa si era limitato a battere le ciglia e a dire, con un sorriso serafico “Io quella roba non la tocco”.  
C’era voluto poco altro per far esclamare a Iwaizumi “Sei proprio una merda!”  
Mercoledì, Oikawa l’aveva ribattezzato Iwa-chan e non c’era stato più modo di fargli cambiare atteggiamento.   
Giovedì, Iwaizumi si era fatto leccare la faccia dal suo San Bernardo e Oikawa aveva reputato fosse un’abitudine disgustosa, salvo pensare poi che Iwaizumi l’avrebbe leccato volentieri anche lui e non solo in faccia.  
Venerdì, Iwaizumi aveva iniziato a raccogliere sia i souvenir lasciati da Baby che quelli lasciati da Tinkerbell mentre Oikawa, seduto sulla panchina, gli fissava il sedere mentre si chinava.   
Tinkerbell era così minuscolo da poter cavalcare Baby come un cavaliere canino, la sua mole era quasi imbarazzante comparata a quella del San Bernardo. Oikawa aveva sempre una brutta parola per lui.   
Iwaizumi l’aveva sentito denigrarlo in ogni modo, gli augurava sempre la peggiore delle fini, diceva che era brutto e che non lo sopportava. Però, il sabato dopo, l’aveva scorto mentre gli rifilava una consistente quantità di bacetti sulla sua testa da ratto.   
Fu di domenica, dopo che Tinkerbell aveva attaccato briga con un levriero e Baby era corsa in suo aiuto, che Oikawa si ritrovò seduto a gambe accavallate accanto a Iwaizumi che aveva già espletato i suoi compiti di netturbino, per la giornata.   
“Iwa-chan, quanto tempo pensi dovremo ancora passare a guardare il mio orrido animale che cerca di ingroppare il tuo cane, prima di poter concludere qualcosa tra di noi?” domandò, svagato.   
Iwaizumi, che stava sorridendo alla sua cagna, spalancò gli occhi e si voltò per guardare l’amico “Come ti viene in mente di dire una cosa del genere?” sbottò, mentre le sue guance diventavano fucsia.   
Oikawa scrollò le spalle “Mi sembrava giusto andare dritti al dunque. Non ha funzionato?” chiese, perfettamente a proprio agio.   
Dieci minuti dopo rischiarono di perdere la loro fermata di ascensore perché, quando le porte, si aprirono indugiarono troppo a baciarsi schiacciati contro la parete in legno della cabina.   
Iwaizumi viveva in un appartamento al terzo piano in un condominio a tre minuti dal parchetto dove portava Baby a sgambare.   
Appena superata la porta dell’atrio, Oikawa aveva spinto Iwaizumi dentro l’ascensore e l’aveva schiacciato contro la parete specchiata, mentre i due cani si accodavano e Hajime premeva alla cieca il bottone su coi troneggiava un tre bianco.   
Baby si spinse contro le gambe di Oikawa mentre lui infilava la lingua dentro la bocca del suo padrone, senza alcuna remora. Iwaizumi, a occhi chiusi, non ebbe nulla da ribattere e allungò la mano per stringere la natica destra di Oikawa tra le dita, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.   
Quando le porte si aprirono i cani sgusciarono fuori come un torrente di pelo, Baby sbavando e Tinkerbell abbaiando, entrambi con i guinzagli tesi.   
Iwaizumi mise una mano sul sensore delle porte un attimo prima che si sigillassero di nuovo con i guinzagli incastrati in mezzo. Spinse fuori Oikawa mettendogli una mano sulla schiena e si infilò l’altra nella tasca della tuta alla ricerca delle chiavi.   
“Acchiappa il ratto” gli intimò, indicando Tinkerbell che stava scappando per le scale, con il guinzaglio che lo seguiva.   
Tooru lo raggiunse in un paio di passi e lo afferrò con una mano sola, poggiandogli il palmo sulla pancia bianca e sollevandolo di peso senza troppo sforzo.   
Il chihuahua abbaiò e si contorse in un moto di ilarità al pensiero di essere stato preso il braccio dal suo padrone.   
Baby abbaiò guardando la scena e Iwaizumi la zittì dolcemente dandole due colpetti leggeri sul sedere per incitarla ad entrare. “Buona bella” le sussurrò togliendole il guinzaglio, mentre Oikawa, con Tinkerbell ancora in braccio, lo seguiva in casa e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.   
Oikawa diede un’occhiata all’appartamento con aria disinteressata, prima di lasciare che Tinkerbell saltasse sul pavimento e piegarsi per togliere le scarpe.   
Iwaizumi accarezzò un’ultima volta la testa di Baby prima di risollevare il capo e guardare Oikawa con aria un po’ apprensiva. Si sfilò le scarpe senza usare le mani e aspettò che Tooru lo guardasse di nuovo prima di sorridergli un po’ imbarazzato. Non gli capitava spesso di portare gente a casa e di certo non gli era mai capitato di rimorchiare in quel modo.   
“Beh, questa è casa mia, lì c’è la cucina, il divano e…” cominciò a dire, avvicinandosi all’altro di un passo.   
“Sì sì, molto carina, non me ne frega un tubo” disse, mentre Iwaizumi gli metteva un mano sul fianco. “Dov’è la camera da letto?” chiese poi, guardandolo e sbattendo le ciglia. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Prima ti lavi le mani” ordinò. Oikawa fece una smorfia “Sei tu che raccogli i ricordini, mica io” gli ricordò.   
La mano di Iwaizumi passò dal bacino di Oikawa alla schiena per sospingerlo verso il bagno “Sono certo che anche tu nell’ultima mezz’ora abbia toccato qualcosa di disgustoso”   
Oikawa sbuffò, ma non disse altro, mentre Iwaizumi, dietro di lui, lo guidava verso la toilet. Effettivamente, poco prima che Iwaizumi lo invitasse a casa sua, Oikawa era stato costretto a togliere dalle fauci demoniache di Tinkerbell un oggetto orrendo e difficilmente identificabile.   
Il bagno di Iwaizumi era bianco e in ordine; c’era anche una mensola sulla quale Hajime aveva messo una pianta grassa di un verde incredibilmente brillante.   
Quando entrambi furono davanti al lavandino, Iwaizumi afferrò il sapone e lo mise in mano a Tooru, in modo che non si perdesse ulteriore tempo. Oikawa lo guardò con aria scettica e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua “Preferisco il sapone liquido” raccontò con un sospiro, prima di aggiungere “Le saponette mi piace solo raccoglierle da terra”  
Iwaizumi gli rifilò un pizzicotto sulla pancia da sopra la maglia, prima di esclamare “Imbecille!”   
Oikawa piagnucolò un “Ahi!” risentito, mentre Iwaizumi metteva le mani sotto l’acqua e le strofinava con il sapone.   
“Piuttosto, Iwa-chan, tu dovresti lavarti la tua faccia piena di bava di cane” commentò Oikawa, mettendogli entrambe le mani bagnate sul viso. Iwaizumi si ritrasse, infastidito e se lo tolse di dosso prendendolo per i polsi “La bava è tua, idiota” sbottò, prima di Oikawa lo baciasse di nuovo e il suo petto aderisse a quello dell’altro. Nello slancio, la schiena di Iwaizumi finì per appoggiarsi alla parete piastrellata, mentre le mani di Tooru gli si infilavano sotto la maglietta di cotone.   
Tooru succhiò il suo labbro inferiore e spinse il bacino contro il suo. Attraverso i pantaloni della tuta poteva sentire che Oikawa era eccitato, nonostante avessero ancora addosso i vestiti. La lingua di Oikawa passò sopra la sua appena Iwaizumi aprì la bocca permettendogli di entrare e le effusioni sarebbero continuate in quel modo se Baby, con la testa sporta oltre la porta del bagno, non avesse iniziato ad abbaiare.   
Oikawa si staccò da Iwaizumi, e lui poté vedere che stava facendo una smorfia infastidita, prima di voltarsi verso il San Bernardo e dire “Non me lo sto mangiando, tranquilla. Te lo restituirò quasi tutto intero” spiegò, calmo. Il cane rispose con uno sbuffo roco e Iwaizumi ridacchiò osservando, non visto, l’espressione esasperata di Tooru.   
“Andiamo in camera, Merdakawa” gli disse, prendendolo per un braccio e conducendolo nella propria stanza.   
“Il tuo cane deve venire con noi?” chiese Oikawa, infastidito. “Nah” rispose Iwaizumi mentre indicava a Baby la sua cuccia. Tinkerbell stava facendo l’isterico in giro per il salotto.   
“È normale che abbai così tanto?” domandò poi, vagamente preoccupato. Oikawa alzò le spalle assumendo un’espressione vagamente schifata “A volte abbaia anche mentre dorme. Sto aspettando che perda la voce, mi auguro succeda presto”  
Iwiauzmi chiuse la porta e si girò verso l’altro, che l’aveva preceduto.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e in un attimo furono di nuovo uno addosso all’altro. Iwaizumi ancora con la schiena contro la parete, con il petto di Tooru contro il suo.   
La mani di Iwaizumi andarono prima a stringere i capelli di Oikawa, che lo stava baciando a bocca aperta, per poi scendere sui suoi fianchi, fino a raggiungere il sedere.   
Tooru infilò entrambi i pollici nella banda elastica dei pantaloni sportivi di Iwaizumi e li abbassò con uno strattone deciso.   
“I pantaloni della tuta sono orrendi, ma sono comodi da sfilare, me lo devo ricordare” commentò.   
“Che cosa cacchio sei, un fashion blogger?” domandò Iwaizumi, accigliato. Oikawa non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondere e gli alzò i bordi della maglietta. Il ragazzo alzò le braccia e si lasciò svestire. La maglietta volò per terra senza che nessuno se ne curasse.  
Quando Tooru tornò nel suo campo visivo si allungò in avanti per premere di nuovo le labbra contro le sue e lo costrinse a fare due passi indietro, fino a cadere di schiena sul letto. Si liberò dei propri pantaloni con un calcio e si piegò in avanti per afferrare i jeans aderenti dell’altro e sfilarli da sotto. Oikawa si tolse la maglia da solo e indietreggiò come poteva mentre Iwaizumi saliva sul letto e gli gattonava addosso.   
Oikawa gli passò un braccio dietro al collo e se lo tirò addosso, facendo cedere sia le braccia che le gambe all’altro. In un attimo le loro bocche collisero di nuovo. Iwaizumi sentì un brivido percorrergli tutta la spina dorsale, mentre Oikawa gli mordicchiava il labbro e le loro due erezioni si sfioravano attraverso la stoffa dei boxer.   
Le mani di Oikawa gli massaggiavano i muscoli delle braccia e gli strizzavano il sedere senza vergogna. Iwaizumi teneva una mano sotto la testa di Oikawa e con l’altra gli aveva afferrato una coscia e alzato il ginocchio.  
“Sei affezionato alle mutande o ce le possiamo togliere?” domandò Oikawa, staccandosi per un attimo da lui. Aveva le labbra e il mento lucidi di saliva, come quelli di Iwaizumi. Hajime socchiuse le palpebre e lo guardò scocciato “No, imbecille” rispose, scostandosi da lui per togliersi i boxer da solo. Oikawa se li sfilò da seduto senza mai distogliere gli occhi da Iwaizumi. Il suo sguardo deciso lo metteva quasi in imbarazzato, di certo molto di più che baciarlo come aveva fatto un secondo prima. Di conseguenza, per risolvere la situazione di ridusse a ricominciare quello che aveva interrotto premendolo contro il proprio cuscino e baciandolo di nuovo.  
Oikawa non parve prendere male il suo slancio e divaricò un po’ le ginocchia per farlo stendere meglio sopra di sé.   
Iwaizumi si beò del caldo delle sue cosce contro i suoi fianchi e del suo sesso stretto tra i loro addomi. Quello di Oikawa era altrettanto rigido e dolente contro i suoi addominali. Oikawa mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro strusciando meravigliosamente contro il sesso di Iwaizumi che dovette staccarsi da lui per prendere aria.   
Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, entrambi con le labbra gonfie e le gote arrossate.   
Hajime prese un lungo respiro e si ritrasse. Oikawa spalancò gli occhi e si puntellò sui gomiti. Non era il tipo di persona che si facesse vedere bisognoso, ma non poteva davvero tollerale che Iwaizumi si tirasse indietro proprio in quel momento.   
Seguì con gli occhi Iwaizumi che, seduto sui calcagni, afferrava entrambe le sue cosce e lo sollevava un po’, facendolo scivolare verso di lui. Oikawa mentalmente tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non se ne stava andando da nessuna parte.   
Dischiuse un poco le labbra quando la bocca dell’altro si appoggiò sul suo interno coscia. La sua lingua era bollente sulla pelle sensibile vicino al pube. Iwaizumi scese piano lasciando una scia di saliva dove morsicava e leccava facendolo sussultare. Tooru non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da lui.   
Quando alzò gli occhi su Oikawa aveva ancora la bocca premuta contro la sua coscia, a pochi centimetri dal pube.   
“Che cosa ti piace? Per me va bene in ogni modo” disse, con voce roca.   
Oikawa si morsicò il labbro inferiore prima di rispondere “Voglio vederti continuare quello che hai iniziato e dopo voglio che tu ti faccia me. Potevi immaginartelo dopo quello che ti ho detto sulla saponetta”  
“Era una battuta orrenda”  
“Non era affatto una battuta” puntualizzò Oikawa, piccato. Iwaizumi gli rifilò un morso più doloroso del solito e Tooru strillò per la sorpresa.   
“Passami il cuscino e il lubrificante. Lo tengo nel primo cassetto del comod…” iniziò a dire, prima che Oikawa afferrasse il cuscino accanto a quello su cui poggiava la testa e glielo sbattesse in faccia.   
“Ma che cavolo!” sbottò Hajime, togliendosi di dosso il guanciale.   
“Prenditelo da solo il lubrificante” rimbrottò Oikawa, incrociando le braccia, offeso per il morso.   
“Guarda che ti conviene passarmelo!” ribatté Iwaizumi che però, dopo aver posizionato il cuscino sotto al sedere di Oikawa, aveva già iniziato a sporgersi in avanti intenzionato a raggiungere da solo il cassetto.   
Fu in quel momento che l’uscio si aprì con un fruscio e un muso ansimante fece capolino nello spazio tra la porta e lo stipite. I due alzarono gli occhi e li puntarono su Baby, Oikawa ancora con una gamba arpionata alla spalla di Iwaizumi, che gli stava semi-sdraiato addosso.   
Il San Bernardo emise un basso latrato e Iwaizumi sorrise intenerito. “Baby ha imparato ad aprire le porte da sola, qualche mese fa” spiegò a Oikawa, orgoglioso, come se le loro due erezioni non si stessero sfiorando. Tooru non era di certo altrettanto soddisfatto della notizia.   
“Ma che fortuna” commentò con le palpebre mezze chiuse e la voce tetra. Il cane enorme fece qualche passo all’interno della stanza e si mise a fissare Oikawa con i suoi occhi tristi, mentre anche Tinkerbell si faceva largo nella stanza passando sotto le gambe del grosso animale e abbaiando come un ossesso.   
“Credo che la mia signora sia gelosa di te” ridacchiò Iwaizumi guardando il cane. Oikawa storse la bocca e chiese “Perché, di solito certe cose le fai con lei?”  
Iwaizumi gli rifilò immediatamente una sberla su una coscia. Oikawa soffrì in silenzio limitandosi a strizzare gli occhi, mentre Iwaizumi riprendeva a fare quello che stava facendo.   
Tooru sentì il suo pene strisciargli sullo stomaco mentre Hajime si allungava per aprire il cassetto e cercare alla cieca il tubetto, nel marasma.   
“Senti Iwa-chan, noi dobbiamo parlare di una cosa” annunciò Oikawa, guardando circospetto Tinkerbell che girava attorno al letto.   
“Mmh?” mugugnò l’altro, vagamente preoccupato dalla premessa. Si fermò con la mano in aria, dopo aver afferrato una torcia elettrica che non cercava e non aveva intenzione di usare, e guardò Tooru negli occhi.   
“Una volta ho fatto sesso con un tizio mentre il suo amico ci guardava e non mi è piaciuto molto” cominciò “Ce l’aveva anche piccolo, devo ammettere, quindi forse il problema non è stato solo che ci fosse il suo amico, ma comunque non mi è piaciuto che ci fosse una terza persona in camera”  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo nel sentire la precisazione di Oikawa “Sei proprio una merda” commentò.  
“Non ti preoccupare Iwa-chan, il tuo, a occhio, mi va benissimo. Comunque sia, non so che fetish tu abbia, ma a me non piace che il tuo cane mi fissi” spiegò arricciando il naso.   
“È solo un cane che ti guarda” ribatté Iwaizumi, mentre Baby spariva dal campo visivo di Oikawa.   
“È un cane che mi guarda mentre scopo, è imbarazzante!” continuò l’altro, ben deciso a far valere le proprie ragioni.   
Fu quando Iwaizumi stava per ribattere nuovamente che sentirono il materasso tremare sotto il peso di qualcosa.   
Baby annunciò la sua presenza con uno sbuffo e mise una zampa sulla scapola nuda di Iwaizumi.   
“No, Baby, non sul letto!” la sgridò, ma la cagna non mostrò alcun segno di pentimento e in un attimo fu sopra la schiena del padrone con tutte e quattro le zampe.  
“Iwa-chan!” strillò Oikawa, schiacciato sotto di lui e Baby, ancora con la gamba piegata.   
“Ehm, sì, scusami…” ansimò Hajime, mentre Baby si accomodava ancora meglio su di lui.   
Tooru strizzò gli occhi, la gamba messa in quella posizione gli stava facendo un male allucinante “Sei ancora così orgoglioso del fatto che il tuo cane sappia aprire le porte?” domandò, acido.   
“Orgoglioso sì, contento no” precisò l’altro appoggiando la guancia al petto di Oikawa, sconfitto.   
“Non riesco a immaginare cosa possa essere peggio di questo…” sospirò Tooru, poco prima che Tinkerbell riuscisse a balzare sul letto, dopo numerosi tentativi andati a vuoto.   
Con due rapidi saltelli raggiunse il suo amato padrone e si mise a leccargli la faccia.   
“Maledetta bestia demoniaca!” sbottò Oikawa esasperato.


End file.
